<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Blaine by tom_the_holland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806116">Drunk Blaine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland'>tom_the_holland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut, partial/unclear consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Finn Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Blaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine was drunk. Like... ridiculously drunk. He was absolutely hammered. Finn wasn’t. He was just dancing with his friends. Blaine just drank and drank all night until he couldn’t even stand up.</p>
<p>Next thing Finn new, he was helping Blaine off the floor. He put him in the front seat of his car and strapped him in. Finn drove to Blaine’s house while he sat giggling in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>Finn pulled up outside Blaine’s and looked over at him to see if he could walk himself in. He clearly couldn’t.</p>
<p>Finn hoisted Blaine onto his shoulder and carried him through the front door. He carried him up the stairs and put him down on his bed.</p>
<p>“Nooo,” Blaine moaned.</p>
<p>“What?” Finn laughed.</p>
<p>“Staaay,” Blaine whined.</p>
<p>Finn didn’t really know what to do. He sat on the bed next to Blaine, who wriggled towards him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to go to sleep.”</p>
<p>Finn laughed. “Why?”</p>
<p>Blaine sat up and moved closer to Finn.</p>
<p>“I’m not tired.”</p>
<p>Blaine’s hand was on Finn’s thigh.</p>
<p>Finn looked into Blaine’s eyes as Blaine moved closer. He straddled Finn’s lap. Blaine moved in and kissed Finn.</p>
<p>Finn was completely taken aback. He kissed back, but he didn’t really know how to, he wasn’t very experienced.</p>
<p>Blaine’s hand started to rub Finn’s crotch. Finn gasped and felt himself start to get hard.</p>
<p>Finn’s hands made their way to the waistband of Blaine’s pants and then went inside. Blaine gasped as Finn rubbed his butt through his underwear.</p>
<p>Blaine pulled off his shirt and Finn kissed his bare chest while Blaine pulled off his pants.</p>
<p>Blaine sat on Finn’s lap in his underwear and pulled off Finn’s shirt as well. Finn pulled off his jeans and underwear in one smooth motion and Blaine gasped as he saw Finn’s cock.</p>
<p>Finn tensed against the bed as Blaine got closer to his penis. Blaine kissed the hot tip of it and he held Finn’s balls in his hand. Finn groaned loudly. Blaine started to lick Finn’s cock and Finn stroked Blaine’s perfect gelled hair.</p>
<p>Finn pulled Blaine’s head off his cock and Blaine crawled up to above Finn’s waist, pulling off his own underwear.</p>
<p>Finn’s mouth opened as Blaine slowly sat down onto Finn’s wet cock. Blaine groaned and Finn shouted out as he entered Blaine.</p>
<p>Finn picked Blaine up and pushed him against the wall, fucking him roughly. Blaine held on, his nails digging into Finn’s strong back. Finn led Blaine on his desk and kept thrusting as Blaine grabbed Finn’s chest.</p>
<p>“I’m... gonna... I’m gonna cum...” Finn moaned.</p>
<p>Blaine told him to pull out and he did — Finn shot a massive load of hot white cum onto Blaine’s bare, muscled chest.</p>
<p>Finn dropped Blaine back onto the bed. Blaine asked Finn to eat him out. Blaine led back in the bed while Finn’s tongue cleaned his used hole.</p>
<p>Blaine gasped and rubbed himself while Finn licked his sore ass. Blaine scooped up some of the cum off his chest and licked it. He smeared some in Finn’s hair and some on his smooth face.</p>
<p>Finn started to finger Blaine and Blaine gasped as two fingers entered him. Blaine told Finn to lick the rest of the cum off his abs and he did while he fingered Blaine.</p>
<p>Finn wanted another go now and spat onto his thin cock before easing it back into Blaine’s ass. Blaine pulled Finn on top of him and Finn fucked him missionary style.</p>
<p>The cum rubbed between their two naked bodies and Finn started biting and licking Blaine’s neck.</p>
<p>Blaine scratched Finn’s muscle back and grabbed Finn’s ass while he got pounded.</p>
<p>Blaine licked a finger and pushed it gently inside Finn.</p>
<p>Finn shouted out again and Blaine came. The cum mainly sprayed onto Finn’s chest and some shot up onto his chin.</p>
<p>As Blaine pulled his finger out of Finn, Finn pulled out again and came onto Blaine’s chest again.</p>
<p>Finn rolled off of Blaine and scooped the cum off himself. He rubbed it on Blaine’s face and gave him a thick coating. He worked some into his gelled hair and massaged some onto his smooth chest.</p>
<p>Blaine was almost passed out now and Finn was as high as a kite.</p>
<p>Finn lay down next to Blaine and went to sleep, their bodies interlaced and dripping with cum.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>